Ldap e rubrica di thunderbird
=Importare la rubrica di thunderbird su un server LDAP= Esportare la rubrica di thunderbird Per prima cosa dobbiamo esportare i contatti dalla rubrica di thunderbird e salvarli in un file rubrica.ldif Immagine:mozilla1.jpg Immagine:mozilla2.jpg Una volta ottenuto il file dobbiamo copiare il file rubrica.ldif sul server creazione script convert.pl Ci posizioniamo in /tmp (o dove vogliamo) e apriamo il nostro editor di testo preferito (nano , vi etc) e creiamo un nuovo file chiamato convert.pl #!/usr/bin/perl -pi # myldapfixer.pl; a space-age script for polishing up Mozilla LDIF export for OpenLDAP use s/mail=.*/ou=Addressbook,dc=central/; s/modifytimestamp.*\n//; s/xmozillanickname.*\n//; s/objectclass: mozillaAbPersonObsolete/objectclass: mozillaOrgPerson/; i parametri ou=Addressbook,dc=central ovviamente variano a seconda del vostro setup Creare un nuovo schema per mozilla thunderbird ldap Apriamo sempre il nostro editor e creaimo un nuovo file chiamato mozillaAbPersonAlpha.schema ############ECCO LO SCHEMA##################### # Mozilla: @VERSION@ # # mozillaAbPersonAlpha # # Created initial version --Standard8 12:21, 5 Dec 2005 (PST) # # This file contains LDAPv3 schema for use with the Mozilla Address Book # and is intended to ... # Depends upon # Definition of an X.500 Attribute Type and an Object Class to Hold # Uniform Resource Identifiers (URIs) RFC2079, and A Summary of # the X.500(96) User Schema for use with LDAPv3 RFC2256 (core.schema) # # The COSINE and Internet X.500 Schema RFC1274 (cosine.schema) # # The InetOrgPerson Schema RFC2798 (inetorgperson.schema) # 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.4.x - Mozilla AB 'Other' tab attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.4.1 NAME 'mozillaCustom1' EQUALITY caseIgnoreMatch SUBSTR caseIgnoreSubstringsMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.15{128} SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.4.2 NAME 'mozillaCustom2' EQUALITY caseIgnoreMatch SUBSTR caseIgnoreSubstringsMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.15{128} SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.4.3 NAME 'mozillaCustom3' EQUALITY caseIgnoreMatch SUBSTR caseIgnoreSubstringsMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.15{128} SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.4.4 NAME 'mozillaCustom4' EQUALITY caseIgnoreMatch SUBSTR caseIgnoreSubstringsMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.15{128} SINGLE-VALUE ) # 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.3.x - Mozilla AB 'Address' tab attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.3.1 NAME 'mozillaHomeStreet' EQUALITY caseIgnoreMatch SUBSTR caseIgnoreSubstringsMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.15{128} SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.3.2 NAME 'mozillaHomeStreet2' EQUALITY caseIgnoreMatch SUBSTR caseIgnoreSubstringsMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.15{128} SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.3.3 NAME 'mozillaHomeLocalityName' SUP name SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.3.4 NAME 'mozillaHomeState' SUP name SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.3.5 NAME 'mozillaHomePostalCode' EQUALITY caseIgnoreMatch SUBSTR caseIgnoreSubstringsMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.15{40} SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.3.6 NAME 'mozillaHomeCountryName' SUP name SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.3.7 NAME 'mozillaHomeUrl' EQUALITY caseIgnoreMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.15{128} SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.3.8 NAME 'mozillaWorkStreet2' EQUALITY caseIgnoreMatch SUBSTR caseIgnoreSubstringsMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.15{128} SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.3.9 NAME 'mozillaWorkUrl' EQUALITY caseIgnoreMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.15{128} SINGLE-VALUE ) # 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.2.x - Mozilla AB 'Contact' tab attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.2.1 NAME ( 'mozillaNickname' 'xmozillanickname' ) SUP name ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.2.2 NAME ( 'mozillaSecondEmail' 'xmozillasecondemail' ) EQUALITY caseIgnoreIA5Match SUBSTR caseIgnoreIA5SubstringsMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.26{256} SINGLE-VALUE ) attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.2.3 NAME ( 'mozillaUseHtmlMail' 'xmozillausehtmlmail' ) SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.7 SINGLE-VALUE ) # AOL Instant Messenger (AIM) Identity attributetype ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.2.4 NAME ( 'nsAIMid' 'nscpaimscreenname' ) EQUALITY telephoneNumberMatch SUBSTR telephoneNumberSubstringsMatch SYNTAX 1.3.6.1.4.1.1466.115.121.1.50 ) # 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.9 - Mozilla AB objectclasses # The mozillaAddressBookEntry object class is used to define entries # representing Cards in the Mozilla Address Book. The commonName attribute # is used for naming entries of this object class, but may not be unique. # department $ objectclass ( 1.3.6.1.4.1.13769.9.1 NAME 'mozillaAbPersonAlpha' SUP top AUXILIARY MUST ( cn ) MAY( c $ description $ displayName $ fax $ givenName $ homePhone $ l $ mail $ mobile $ mozillaCustom1 $ mozillaCustom2 $ mozillaCustom3 $ mozillaCustom4 $ mozillaHomeCountryName $ mozillaHomeLocalityName $ mozillaHomePostalCode $ mozillaHomeState $ mozillaHomeStreet $ mozillaHomeStreet2 $ mozillaHomeUrl $ mozillaNickname $ mozillaSecondEmail $ mozillaUseHtmlMail $ mozillaWorkStreet2 $ mozillaWorkUrl $ nsAIMid $ o $ ou $ pager $ postalCode $ postOfficeBox $ sn $ st $ street $ telephoneNumber $ title ) ) Editiamo ora il file di configurazione di ldap nano /etc/ldap/slapd.conf include /etc/ldap/schema/core.schema include /etc/ldap/schema/mozillaAbPersonAlpha.schema Aggiungendo la riga include /etc/ldap/schema/mozillaAbPersonAlpha.schema subito dopo include /etc/ldap/schema/core.schema Convertire il file rubrica.ldif Ritorniamo nella directory dove abbiamo il file rubrica.ldif e convert.pl e lanciamo la conversione perl convert.pl rubrica.ldif Importare il file in LDAP Basta dare il comando ldapadd -x -c -W -D "cn=admin,ou=Addressbook,dc=central" -f rubrica.ldif E la directory viene popolata !